fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Seki Iyu
Seki Iyu is one of the main characters in Triad! Pretty Cure. Iyu is a friendly, kind and quirky young girl who works as a priestess at the San Temple and has a special connection to ghosts, who she believes she can talk to. She is the guardian of the spirits, faiths and stones, known as Cure Crescent. Appearance Iyu is a tall and thin girl, with olive skin. She has marigold yellow eyes, arched eyebrows and cedar brown, straight hair that reaches her shoulders and is usually worn in a ponytail. She is always wearing her typical priestess outfit, along with scarves and coats due to the cold weather of San Temple. Personality Iyu is a kind, friendly, faithful, powerful and adventurous. She has never been to school and has only learned about religion, so she has very little knowledge about the world. On the other hand, she knows everything about the supernatural, being very respected by the other priestesses at San Temple. There is also a very nosy and reckless side to her personality. Iyu is always curious about her surroundings and will interfere, no matter how unwise it is. Her religious insight always makes other people consider her somewhat quirky and weird, such as when she tells Juno to put salt around a house to protect it from evil spirits. Iyu is always praying for the world to become a peaceful place and hates wars, despite being a bit competitive herself. She was left on the stairway of San Temple as a baby by her mother, so she never knew her parents. Although seemingly not caring about that since she was lovingly raised by the priests of the temple, Iyu was actually somewhat traumatized and afraid that she would be rejected again, which made her often act either very clingy or very distant. Cure Crescent "Making myself a better tomorrow with eternal faith! Cure Crescent!" 永遠の信仰で私自身をより良い明日にしてください！ キュアクレセント！ Eien no shinkō de watakushijishin o yoriyoi ashita ni shite kudasai! Kyua Kuresento! Cure Crescent '( キュアクレセント ''Kyua Kuresento) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Iyu. She is the guardian of the spirits, faith, future and stones, and uses the power of the moon. Attacks Cure Crescent's attacks use the power of stones, faith, spirits and the moon. '''Phantom Shield is Cure Crescent's main weapon. Etymology Iyu: i ''can mean "reflect", "garment", "reliant", "fear" or "color", while ''yu means "reason", "help", "tenderness", "evening" or "melancholy", and iyu means "healing" or "cure". Seki: seki means barrier. Songs Iyu's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Chiaki Juno, Mitsue Arina and Tracy. * Need To Know * Moonlit Smiles Duets * Free To Live (Along with the voice actresses for Chiaki Juno, Mitsue Arina and Tracy) * Three Hearts, One Will '(Along with the voice actresses for Chiaki Juno and Mitsue Arina) * '''Please Remember '(Along with the voice actresses for Chiaki Juno and Mitsue Arina) * '''There's More To Me (Along with the voice actresses for Chiaki Juno and Mitsue Arina) Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Purple Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters